


With My Body I Thee Worship

by Tallulah



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallulah/pseuds/Tallulah
Summary: Mikami's God shows his appreciation.





	With My Body I Thee Worship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [still_lycoris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/gifts).



Mikami keeps waiting for this to be a dream. For the new world to vanish in a blink. He has waited for so long and finally, _finally_ …

God’s voice on the phone and then God in person, golden-eyed and beautiful and only his name in bright red, God above life span, above mortality. Every other person in that warehouse crumpled and passed into oblivion and God stood over them all, endless, eternal.

They go to a hotel. God says, _You must be tired. You need to rest. You’ve done great things today._ God has work to do. The new world must be moored. The last remnants of the old must be cleared away. Mikami tries to rest, tries to distract himself, but he can’t keep still, he paces, he closes his eyes and sees the red letters, he sees all the others dying at the stroke of his pen. God took the notebook from him, said he need not concern himself with it right now, but Mikami knows that on the pro-Kira sites there will be name after name after name, more added every second, and he aches to delete them, how can he sit around and wait now the new world has come?

God returns to him when night has fallen. 

_Would you like me to stay with you?_ he says.

_Always. Always. Forever. As long as you wish._

God smiles like a sunrise and sits on the bed and lets Mikami rest his head in his lap, strokes his hair. His touch is soft and warm and everything Mikami had dreamed a god’s would be. 

_You are beautiful,_ God whispers, and leans down to kiss Mikami on the forehead. It is, it is warm and it is _peace_ and it is lightning through Mikami’s body and he stares up into God’s eyes and God smiles at him and says, _May I thank you for all that you have done for me?_

_I don’t need thanks,_ Mikami says, even though he knows – and so God must know – that that’s not true, that that’s all he’s ever needed. And indeed God says, _You do. You deserve my gratitude for making this new world a reality,_ and leans over and kisses him again. This time it’s on the lips. It feels strange to be kissed there. It sparks lights through him, as if it’s a prayer being made _to_ him, and his mouth falls open in wonder, and God gazes down at him and says, _Once more?_

Mikami has never thought about what is supposed to happen when you kiss someone but it doesn’t matter. God kisses him warm and hard and the heat keeps building. God moves to lie down next to him as if they’re equal and pulls him close. It stops just being mouths ( _just_ , as if God’s mouth on his isn’t perfect in itself) and instead their entire bodies are against each other, arching and shifting as if Mikami always knew what to do. He does not, he knows nothing about any of this. He is hot and he wants and he doesn’t know how to have.

He says, through the heartbeats, through the wanting, _I haven’t – done anything like this. Before. I would – I want – I would worship you but I don’t – don’t know –_

He feels God shiver, and then kiss him again, and kiss at his throat and whisper, _No. You’ve worshipped me all your life. You deserve this gift now. If you want it._

_I…_ Mikami could never deny it, not now, _I want, I want it, if you, if you’ll grant it –_

God kisses him again, starts to unbutton his shirt. Mikami had always thought that if he ever –, with anyone, it would be awkward, it would be embarrassing, he wouldn’t know what to do (and they might be cruel, they might laugh, they might hurt him) –

But it’s not like that, all he needs to do is lie still and feel. Although even lying still is not nothing. He feels himself arch and his hands clutch the sheets, but God only smiles, and keeps kissing him, his throat, his chest, and then, then lower down, and God’s hands, his mouth, his mouth is hot and it feels, it feels, it –

There’s rapture, white-hot and the world bursting into flame, and then there’s just stillness, and breath, and God moving to lie next to him again, stroke his hair. 

He says, again, _God, let me – I can try to –_

Even though he is scared and thinks he will fail and the thought of doing that to anyone else revolts him but God, to take God into his mouth...

And God sees and understands and says _It’s all right. All I want you to do is tell me that you love me._

Mikami says it willingly, because it’s true, because it’s only _more_ true, because God delivered him from evil and now God has blessed him and he has been reborn through fire and heat. He has been reborn and so has the world. Now they are both consecrated.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12daysChristmas on LiveJournal, prompt "Ten soaring hopes".


End file.
